Morphine
by femelle roxanne
Summary: Nuest with IOI complication Kim Jonghyun (JR). Kang Dongho (Baekho). Choi Minki (Ren). Kwak Aron. Hwang Minhyun. Kim Sejeong. Jung Chaeyeon. Jeon Somi. Zhou Zhiekyung. Kim Dooyeon


Gue sebenernya udah lama mendem perasaan gue ke seorang cowok yang sialnya milik orang lain. Dia itu Jonghyun, sahabat gue walau gue gak yakin nih hati nganggep dia sahabat. Ya kali gimana gak baper kalau dia selalu ada buat gue, selalu buat gue senyum, selalu jadi tempat sandaran gue, selalu jadi buku diary gue. Tapi itu cuma berlaku buat gue aja, dia gak pernah cerita apapun ke gue tentang hidupnya. Dia itu pendengar yang baik dan badut lucu bagi gue. Dan gue? Hanya temen sekelas cengeng bagi dia, gue gak ada artinya apa-apa buat dia.

Dan hari ini keulang lagi, hari ini gue down banget karena tugas akhir gue masih gagal mulu padahal besok adalah batas terakhir pengumpulan. Bayangin aja gue udah usaha tenaga dan uang berjuta-juta, ngabisin waktu sampe seminggu ini gue jarang tidur tapi gak ada hasil, kecewa parah.

"Se, didalem kan? Gue masuk ya." Jonghyun masuk kamar gue, dia nampak shock liat kamar gue yang udah kayak kandang dan gue yang udah mirip sapinya tergeletak dengan tampang yang udah bodo amat.

"Jonghyuuuuun, tolongin" Jonghyun cuma geleng-geleng aja liat gue. Dia ngacak-ngacak lemari gue dan ngelemparin gue jaket. Jangan heran dia gini udah biasa kok, dia udah nganggep kosan gue kayak rumah sendiri.

"Buat apa nih?" gue lemparin balik jaket yang tadi dia lempar.

"Udah pake aja" dia ngelempar lagi tuh jaket dan maksa gue pake. Dan tiba-tiba dia narik gue keluar, untung gue udah mandi tapi tetep aja kucel karena gak pake make up.

.

.

.

Jonghyun tiba-tiba datang ke kosan gue dan nyulik gue. Ternyata dia ngajak karaokean sampai teriak–teriak berdua kayak orang gila, dia malah joget-joget kayak ayam sekarat mood booster banget, gue sama dia udah gak ada malunya. Kadang gue pengen ngejaim didepan dia, ya gue juga kan pengen dibilang kalem sama gebetan, tapi liat kenyataan dia awet banget sama pacarnya kayak dipakein formalin gitu –dia tuh udah pacaran sama tuh cewek dari SMP- ya gue pasrah aja, gak guna nyari perhatian dia dan gak sampai hati gue buat ngerusak hubungan mereka yang makmur sentosa jaya.

Sekarang kita lagi di tempat makan kesukaan gue, mungkin karena ini bukan waktunya makan dan lagi hari kerja jadi tempatnya sepi banget. Cuma ada kita yang duduk deket pojokan kaca dan satu pasangan disebrang tempat kita. Pas gue tanya kenapa dia tiba-tiba nyulik gue gini, dia bilang pengen balikin senyum gue, tuh kan gimana bisa gue gak baper sama nih orang?. Tapi mood gue gak bertahan lama, karena pacar Jonghyun nelpon dia yang mana buat gue jadi bad mood lagi.

"Aku? Aku lagi makan" gue cuma bisa liatin aja dia telponan sama ceweknya.

"Gak sendiri sih…. Gak sama siapa-siapa juga sih, kan disininya juga banyak orang" kok Jonghyun gak jujur aja sih dia lagi sama gue? Kan ceweknya juga udah kenal sama gue ini. Jonghyun nutup telpon gak berapa lama.

"Kok gak jujur aja sih Hyun kalau lo lagi makan sama gue?" kata gue ke Jonghyun.

"Ya gue gak mau ribet aja" dia ngejawab kayak bodo amat gitu dan lanjut makan.

"Jonghyun gak boleh gitu sama cewek, gue juga kalau jadi dia gak suka di gituin" dia ngedengus males dan berenti makan.

"Lagian dia ngurusin hidup gue banget, gak suka"

"Wajar, kan dia cewek lo"

"Cewek gue kan elo" Hah? Dia ngomong apa sih. Please jangan bikin gue sakit hati sama candaan lo Jonghyun.

"Kok? Ih apa sih risih. Kedenger cewek lo mampus" gue pura-pura ketawa aja sebenernya nih hati udah dag dig dug. Dan gue kaget waktu Jonghyun narik tangan gue tiba-tiba dan ngegenggam tangan gue erat banget sampe rasanya tangan gue mau remuk, sakit sebenernya.

"Gue udah lama kali putus sama dia." Apa? Gue cengo aja. Kapan putusnya? Bukannya mereka baik-baik aja kemaren.

"Terus selama ini gue abis waktu, duit, bensin buat elo, elo masih gak peka aja? Rugi banget ya jadi gue." Dia natap gue cemberut, sambil pura-pura ngambek gitu. Pengen gue cubit banget pipi nih orang, gemesin.

"Serius Jonghyun" gue ngelepasin tangan dia dan gue nunduk sedalem-dalemnya karena gue bingung nanggepinnya. Dan otak gue masih beku, gak paham nih anak ngomong apa.

"Ini gue serius Sejeong" dia narik tangan gue lagi dan natap gue pake wajah serius banget. Gue nyuri pandang ke dia, dan sumpah wajahnya nyeremin banget gue baru pertama kali liat dia nampangin wajah kayak gitu.

"Kok lo gak bila… lo gak cerita. Dan lo juga gak bilang apa-apa ke gue!" Gue gagu karena nahan tangis, sebenernya gue ngerasa gak berhak dapet perhatian dia gini, ditambah gue ngerasa bersalah karena secara gak langsung gue perusak hubungan mereka kan. Jonghyun pindah kesamping gue, dan narik gue kepelukannya.

"Sorry, tapi itu juga karena gue tau lo bakal ngerasa bersalah kayak gini makannya gue gak cerita apa-apa. Dan gue tau lo gak akan suka sama gue yang bakal sok romantic ngedeketin lo, ntar lo bilang jijik gitu. Dan gue juga minta maaf karena diem aja padahal gue tau lo suka nangisin gue, sampe kapan lo mau nangisin gue Se? Maaf ya selama ini gue gak peka sama perasaan lo atau perasaan gue sendiri." Gue semakin nagis aja di pelukan Jonghyun, ya kenapa gue harus sayang sama orang bego kayak dia.

"Tapi Chaca gimana Jong? Gue gak mau ngerusak hubungan kalian. Sumpah deh gue udah bahagia jadi sahabat lo kayak gini aja."

"Tapi aku yang gak bahagia Se, aku sayang sama kamu dan pengen kita bareng. Aku udah jelasin ke dia, dia udah ngerti kok walaupun dia belum bisa ngelepasin aku. Dan tenang aja kok aku tau ada yang lebih sayang ke dia" kok tiba-tiba nih anak jadi ngomong aku kamu.

"Jadi kamu mau kan jadi pacar aku Se?" gue ngangguk didalem pelukannya. Dia ngelepasin pelukannya buat nangkup wajah gue yang masih sesenggukan.

"Cup cup kamu udahan dong nangisnya?" kata Jonghyun sambil ngelapin air mata gue.

"Apa sih kamu kamu, gak pantes Jong" Gue tampol dia sambil cekikikan dan mewek lagi didalem pelukannya.

"Hahaha udahan nangisnya ah, kayak gue ngehamilin lo aja." Nih anak emang beneran minta ditampol.

"Berisik Jonghyun." Aaaaaaa Jonghyun gue sayang banget sama lo.


End file.
